


A Sleepy Christmas

by TheGoLuckyTavish



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, minecraft smp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoLuckyTavish/pseuds/TheGoLuckyTavish
Summary: A christmas day with the Sleepy Boys
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Sleepy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For my dear friend on the gift exchange

It was 5:30 AM on Christmas morning, and the youngest sleepy boy had just woken up, excitement lined his eyes as he smiled. Tommy did a long stretch before he grabbed his phone to check the time, he was about to scream in surprise at how early he was awake but quite quickly realized the rest of the house needed their sleep too. So instead he stands up and goes to the boxes where he keeps his clothes, changes into something nicer yet still warm, he then walks to his desk, turns on his pc and sits down on his chair, checking his notifications on discord to see if anyone talked to him while he was sleeping. While browsing through the servers he had, he got a DM from his best friend, Tubbo

Tubbo: HEY TOMMY   
Tommy: YEAH TUBBO?   
Tubbo: DO YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS?   
Tommy: YES I DO IN FACT KNOW   
Tubbo: IT'S CHRISTMAS TODAY! ALSO WHY ARE YOU AWAKE AT 5 AM?

Tommy: YEAHHHHHH ITS CHRIST OF MAS! AND I ASK YOU THE SAME THING BUDDY

And after a 20 minute conversation wondering what they could have gotten as gifts, Tommy gave Tubbo a time so they could have a snowball fight outside of the world hub with more friends from different places. Tommy leaned back in his chair and thought ‘Hmmmm, what could I do?’ and proceeded to zone out until a loud alarm was heard coming from his phone. It was 6 AM already, he smiled and turned off the alarm as he loudly slammed his door open and ran to his brother’s rooms.

* * *

Slamming open the door to Wilbur’s room, the smiling gremlin loudly said 

“GOOD MORNING WILBUR! IT IS I, TOMMY INNIT, COMING TO WAKE YOU UP ON CHRISTMAS MORNING!”

To which Wilbur simply groaned before turning around in his bed to face Tommy, who was still standing on his door. Wilbur sat on his bed, his warm bed sheets still covering him, he rubbed his eyes and quietly spoke

“Yeah but do you have to be so… loud?”

To which Tommy simply laughed and nodded before answering with

“Yes! Now get up im going to go wake up Techno and Phil”

Wilbur just yawned and shook his head before shouting after the blonde boy    
  


“Be careful with waking up Techno!”

Tommy just laughed that off as he ran off and out of Wilbur’s room. Wilbur himself yawned once again and felt himself shiver at the coldness of his room before standing up and grabbing some clothes to put on from the cabinets that came with his bed frame, alongside a warm jacket to wear as he was too familiar with freezing. The brunette simply combed his hair lightly before placing his beanie on it and walking out of his room, and down to the tree, where he sat on the couch to wait for his siblings and dad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy burst open through Technoblade’s door with a loud   
  


“WAKE UP TECHNOBLADE! AS IT IS CHRISTMAS AND YOU NEED TO WAKE UP”

Techno, instinctively, shot his eyes open, grabbed the sword he kept on the floor beside his bed, shot out of it and ran at Tommy with it, holding it’s tip to his neck. Tommy looked at the blood god straight in his red eyes, which looked shocked and they had a hint of fear, you could tell he was asking ‘what the fuck is going on’. Techno relaxed when he saw it was just Tommy, which made his expression shift to annoyance as he sighed a

“Oh it’s just you, I thought someone was trying to rob me or something”

Which had made Tommy let escape a small heh like sound. Techno simply yawned and passed his hand through his long hair as he moved it away from his face before looking at the younger boy once again and simply making a head motion for him to get out and leave him alone, Tommy didn’t hesitate and left.

Techno simply sighed as he put the sword back where it previously was, he did a long stretch before yawning and rubbing his eyes again before walking over to his pile of clothes besides his giant window seat as he looked out at the snow from the window that extended from his floor to the roof and had two panels of stained glass that depicted him in two different ways. Once the pink haired boy had changed into a nice sweater with some warm pants, he grabbed his crown which he didn’t place on his head, but carried with him. He sat in front of the gifts and in front of Wilbur who was on the couch, and made a demanding motion as he just demanded him to braid his hair, Wil just laughed and started braiding his brother’s hair.

* * *

While that happened, Tommy was opening Philza’s door calmly but still said quite loudly   
  
“PHILZA MINECRAFT, OLD MAN, ITS SNOW CHRISTMAS DAY”

Which had Phil slowly open his eyes and yawn before looking at Tommy and simply giving him a small laugh while he rubbed one of his eyes, the blond man looked at the blond child and said with a calm and warm tone 

“I’ll be there in a minute Tommy”   
  
Which had him see as how Tommy’s shining smile appeared back on his face as he slammed the door on his way out. Philza yawned again before standing up and walking to his big closet, simply taking out a simple green long sleeved shirt, loose pants, and no shoes, just warm dark green and black knitted slippers. Phil looked out the glass door that led to the balcony he had jumped off of many times to get a good momentum for flight, and noticed the snow gently falling on the railing of the balcony. The blond man looked at it once again and let his expression shift into a peaceful one before sighing for a sec and whispering to himself 

“Looks like we’re staying warm today”

As he walked towards his door, opened it and left his room, closing it behind himself.

* * *

Philza arrived at the living room to see Wilbur braiding Techno’s hair while singing to his siblings, Techno patiently waiting till Wilbur was done as he looked at the stones in his crown, and Tommy impatiently bouncing up and down on the carpet as he stared at the gifts. Phil chuckled as he placed his hand on Tommy’s shoulder, who looked back at him with a bright smile

“Is it time to open the gifts?” Exclaimed Tommy

“Yes, it’s time to open the gifts” Calmly answered Philza

“Perfect, i just finished Techno’s braid” Warmly said Wilbur as he tied a yellow bow around the end of Techno’s braid who simply smiled before crawling closer to the tree where Tommy was waiting. Wilbur stood up and walked there sitting besides his brothers too. Philza sat in front of the presents and his boys as he grabbed the presents and sorted them, throwing them at Tommy, handing them to Wil, or carefully handing over to Techno while placing his own besides himself. Phil stated

“We open one at a time, ight?”

And his sons nodded, he first opened his carefully and made sure to not break the wrapping paper because he needed it for other people’s gifts, and his eyes just laughed at seeing it was a new hat, it had the note ‘the old one was getting a bit old -Santa’ on top of it, Phil just shook his head and placed it on his head, perfect fit. 

He then pointed at Techno, who opened the long box that caught his eye first by ripping the paper straight off one face of it, Techno smiled a scary smile as he saw it was a bow and a quiver full of arrows, he looked up at Phil excitedly with a smile, he had always wanted his own bow and arrow instead of stealing Phil’s.

Phil just laughed it off before signaling to Wilbur to open one of his, Wilbur nodded and opened the tiny box that fit neatly in his hand, and carefully removed the ribbon from it before having his smile warm up at the small cassette tape that was there, with the words “Your City Gave Me Asthma” Written with beautiful italic letter, his album on a cassette tape was surely something new for him.

The father then signaled to the youngest one, who just ripped the paper straight off his without even giving two things about it, Tommy screamed a loud ‘OH YEAH!’ As he saw a light up plastic pixel diamond sword on his hand, which he instantly used to bonk Wilbur in the head with, who laughed as he got hit with the sword jokingly. Phil simply shook his head and asked

“Alright, who wants hot chocolate?” 

And saw all three raise their hands, he simply shook his head with a chuckle as he left to get some hot chocolate. However, this calm wouldn’t last long as a scream from Phil could be heard from the kitchen which had the three boys instantly drop what they were doing and go run to see what happened. They’d find Phil on the ground with the hot chocolate spilled on him and a pot on the ground besides him.

Phil simply let out a small chuckle as he looked up at his boys, Tommy had ran to go get a mop, Wilbur was picking up the fallen pot and taking it to the pot, and Techno was helping the old man up. After they had helped clean the mess that happened Phil simply asked

“Do you boys want to go to the coffee shop?”   
  
The three boys smiled differently each, a calm smile on Wilbur, a soft one on Techno, and a big smile on Tommy. Phil simply made a quiet heh as he signaled them to go get their coats and jackets since it was cold outside. They all reunited at the door, wilbur wore a heavy jacket over his sweater, Techno just wore a long coat that wasn’t that thick but not that thin, Tommy wore a thick sweater and a jacket over it, Phil wore a simple jacket over his usual shirt. 

The boys followed Phil outside of the Sleepy Bois Inc. Manor, which was situated besides that of the Dream Team’s who had already left theirs, presumably to go cause mishaps around the whole hub, and towards the coffee shop owned by three of the HermitCraft people. Techno opened the door to the shop to let his family enter, they were greeted by the sight of people from all servers gathered around tables, Legacy SMP, HermitCraft, Dream SMP, and others, all there to warm themselves up.

Moments after they entered, a woman with brown hair and soft brown eyes approached them, Stress from the hermitcraft server, who greeted them with a warm smile and a 

“Welcome boys! What would you like this sweet cold christmas morning?”

Phil smiled and answered with

“Four hot chocolates please”   
  
Stress nodded before writing it down on her notebook and running to hand it to the redhead girl on the counter who took it to the back. Phil calmly sighed as he nudged Tommy to tell his brothers to follow them to a table near a window, who basically dragged the other two to the table. They sat there, talking about worlds, women, music, kill streaks, until a guy with a blue shirt that had an @ on it approached them and the words half sung half spoken came from his mouth

“A hot chocolate prepared with the most special of ingredients for Philza Minecraft and his boys, Tommy Innit, Wilbur Soot, and Technoblade”

It was Joe Hills, the poet from Hermitcraft, who proceeded to place the hot chocolates on the table in front of them. Phil smiled and thanked Joe who simply sang

“And a merry christmas to the Sleepy Boys Incorporated from Cleo, Stress, and me~”

  
Before waltzing away to prepare the next order.

* * *

The group was walking around, making their way to infront of the portal spot, since Tommy told them to go there for something, Wilbur got curious and ran in front, Techno ran after him in case it was a trap, and Phil just sighed and followed after them in a sprint like pace. When the three got there, Wilbur was instantly hit with a snowball to the face by a brown haired teenager and then met with

“Oh! Sorry Wil, that was meant for Tommy”   
  
That was Tubbo, and what do you know, Tommy was crouching in front of his tall brother. Wilbur simply laughed and grabbed a bunch of snow to drop on top of Tommy. Phil shook his head quietly as he took a look around the area to see who was there, people from different servers, and from the corner of his eye he saw a little winged figure behind a pile of snow accompanied by a larger were-wolf figure, and instantly crouched as he saw a giant ball coming from them.

It was of course the hermitcraft boys, Groin and Ren, Phil giggled as he heard a loud groan behind him, it hit Techno. You should know those two looked so done when they saw they hit techno instead of Phil and they were already running. Chaos was caused in a giant snowball fight, there were all kinds of minecraft players there, smp people like Iskall, Niki, and Pearl, roleplay minecraft players such as Aphmau and co, non-english speaking minecraft players like the Karmaland boys or  WhiteZunder.

* * *

The sun started setting, a lot of people had left for their servers, but some of the people still left were now calmed down, building snowmen, castles, a lot of things. Tommy was terrorizing Grian who was trying to build his S6 base out of snow, before Impulse started chasing him around with an icicle. Wilbur was singing songs alongside some others while Techno dissociated on the floor. And Phil? He was watching his boys, before he felt a yawn escape his mouth.

It had been a long day of fun, and he watched as the sun set before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Looking behind him, he saw Ren pointing to Grian who was tying Tommy to a tree because he had finished the snow build and didn’t want it destroyed. Phil simply sighed and walked over to Grian, who proudly looked at his snow building, and ruffled the little man’s wings before picking up Tommy, who also looked tired.

Phil whistled to Wilbur and Techno, who stopped what they were doing and went over to their dad, Wilbur handed the guitar back to its owner and Techno stood up from the snow that covered him. Philza simply looked at them, the three of them there, before grabbing Tommy’s wrist to make sure he didn’t run off, and starting to walk back home, the other two followed.

They arrived back home, it had been a long walk, and at this point Phil was carrying a sleeping Tommy. Techno opened the door for Phil and Wilbur, and closed it after himself. Wilbur quietly yawned

“I’m going to go to sleep now… Goodnight” 

Were words that came out of Wilbur’s mouth as he started making his way upstairs to his own room.

“Welp, gonna take this big man to bed now”

Philza spoke as he also went upstairs to leave Tommy in his room. Techno was left there, alone, he simply huffed as he walked outside and to the stairs that went all the way to the roof from outside, and climbed them. He neared the front edge of the house and sat on it, looking down at the snow under, and then around to the houses besides theirs.

He could see the dream team vibing through their living room window, which was for some reason on the second floor. He could see three people flying around, which he assumed was the Architechs. He could see people on the plaza just talking with each other. It was truly a wonderful night, Techno sighed calmly and let the cold breeze take him away, but he flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Techno looked behind him and saw Phil standing there with a blanket, which he placed around Techno as he sat besides him

“Beautiful night, ain’t it?”   
  
“Yeah…”   
  
They both looked off towards the plaza, Philza’s right wing wrapping around Techno to keep the boy warm, and they observed as the people down there screamed at the people in the air to get down, as they were going to set off the fireworks for tonight. Phil and Techno saw as people started coming to the roof of their homes, outside their doors, to their balconies, all to watch the fireworks.

At one point Phil laughed as he saw the people down there throwing rocks at the one guy left in the air (it was Scar throwing rocks at Grian) to get him down. And once he was down, they started a countdown from 10 before they set off the fireworks until finally…

The fireworks were set off, and a shower of green, red, and white lights showered the residential district as people watched from their windows, outside, roofs, balconies. Phil smiled as he folded his wing back behind his back and told Techno he was going to go sleep too now as he slowly glided down to the entrance to their home once again. Techno simply nodded as he looked on until the end of the fireworks show, and he let himself have a smile as he said

**“Merry Christmas”**

* * *

  
  
  
  
****


End file.
